


Manuales

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Manuales

Draco siempre era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Tenía modales perfectos, y era tan controlador con eso que quería que todos los tuvieran, bueno, no todos, sólo Harry. Nunca fallaba, siempre había un regaño que porque Harry comía con la boca abierta, que si usaba el tenedor de ensaladas para el postre, que si no sostenía correctamente su copa. Era un exagerado.

También tenía un perfecto sentido de la moda. Que si el azul se veía horrible con esa terrible camiseta roja que Harry tenía, o que el suéter de la señora Weasley era tan feo que preferiría sacarse los ojos antes de verlo puesto en Harry (y cuando empezó a recibir su propio suéter dijo que preferiría morir antes de ponérselo… cuestión que reconsideró cuando la matriarca Weasley le preguntó con grandes ojos ilusionados si le había quedado bien –cállate Potter, no se te ocurra venir con un "te lo dije"—).

Era un perfecto caballero inglés, siempre puntualmente, siempre cortés con las damas y siempre tomando té a las cinco de la tarde, así lloviera, tronara o relampagueara, lo que era bastante frecuente. Claro, jamás entendería el por qué Harry tomaba café, más bien chapopote con lo negro que siempre estaba, en lugar de té; ni por qué lo tomaba, no a toda hora, todo el tiempo. Siempre que lo veía estaba con una taza de café en la mano.  _No Potter, eso no es digno de un perfecto caballero inglés._

También era un perfecto Slytherin, aunque Harry era casi un perfecto Gryffindor, y no tenía quejas en ese casi. Porque cuando Harry sacaba esa parte imperfectamente Gryffindor y muy parecida a un Slytherin… ups, parece que alguien se vino en su pantalón.

Draco también era un perfecto sangre pura, y un perfecto Malfoy, y claramente un perfecto Black. Suponía que, a su modo, Harry también era un perfecto Potter; en los Evans no quería ni pensar.

Pero estaba tan obsesionado con ser el perfecto "inserte la locura de Draco del momento", que Harry comenzaba a pensar si no tenía manuales o algo por el estilo.

—En serio Draco, ¿acaso tienes un manual para todo?

—No, no por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera hay escritos manuales para todo, pero a ti te podría ayudar leer un manual de modales o de moda.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Draco siguió.

—Pero, tratándose de ti, supongo que me las podría arreglar para conseguir un manual de todo.

—¿Incluso del perfecto gay?

Y la mirada de Draco brilló.

—Especialmente del perfecto gay. Aunque, ése tendría que escribirlo yo, y tú sabes, no puedo hacerlo solo, creo que necesitaría de tu siempre apreciada e invaluable ayuda.


End file.
